Five Nights at MandoPony's
by TallMist
Summary: What happens when a haunted animatronic gets left out of the band? Find out in this musical 7 chapter fanfic featuring and inspired by the songs of YouTube artist MandoPony. All credit for the songs and lyrics goes to MandoPony. Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. Rated M for disturbing content & minor depictions of light gore.
1. Night 1: Survive The Night

_Let's try to make it right. Don't wanna start a fight. And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night._

Mike walked into the pizzeria through the employee's entrance in the back. Wearing his grey nightguard security outfit and cap, he took a seat in the control room. In the room there was a huge corridor in front of him and three walls: One behind him, one to his left and the other to his right. Directly in front of him were controls to the security footage and cameras as well as a phone. He heard the phone ring, listening to the audio recording left to him on a voicemail when it cut off. Standing right in front of him was two animatronics: The brown bear known as Freddy and the blue rabbit known as Bonnie. In the day, they looked like friendly mascots for a childrens' pizza place. In the night, however, they looked terrifying, And they only looked more so in the dark.

 _"Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet ya! Are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before! It's great to see some new faces around and, if you'd like it, I can give a tour! Of our enchanting wonderland new and improved without the doors!"_

Mike began to stand up when he was pulled to his feet by Freddy, who was holding onto the back of his collar. He tried to pull away, but the metal hand was too strong.

 _"There's no escape, but then who would want to leave? It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe! I'm so glad to have another member of the band! You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand!"_

Freddy let go of him as Bonnie took his hand and turned around to examine him, holding a guitar that he was about to give to Mike, until Bonnie noticed something.

 _"But what is that I spy with my robotic eye?"_

Mike began to sweat.

 _"I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy. Maybe he isn't everything that he seems. Time to investigate what's underneath the seams."_

Finally breaking free, the young man ran across the room, reaching a door that read 'Storage' and ran inside, locking himself in. When he heard a voice behind him. Turning, Mike noticed a puppet. A marrionete. It started to sing as well.

 _"Let's try to make it right. Don't wanna start a fight. And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night. If you survive the night..._

 _Oh, oh, take you away. To our enchanted land of play."_

He unlocked the door, running out and running into something metal. Looking up, he saw The Mangle, a white and pink version of the animatronic Foxy, who seems to be suspiciously absent from the restaurant tonight. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Chica, either. He wondered where they were, but didn't have the time to think about it as the messed up animatronic started singing with the bunny, causing him to run to the next door that was closest to him in fear: The kitchen door. Locked.

 _"Forgive me for being suspicious. Mischief's not on my brain. We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe. It's not that we don't trust you! We do! We love you, too. It's just that here at Freddy's..."_

Bonnie laughed.

 _"...we have a few rules."_

Freddy pounced on him from out of seemingly nowhere, making Mike hit his back against the steel kitchen doors. A wave of pain went up his spine and he was sure he could feel some blood on his back.

 _"_ _ **And if you break them we will have to break you like you broke our hearts! We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts!**_ _"_

The singing from the bear was loud and angry, as if something seeking vengeance was coming from the words. Bonnie pulled Freddy off of the night watch with a foul look, and then giving the human a symapthetic look.

 _"Now, you wouldn't want that and, frankly, neither would I. But sometimes to do some good you've gotta_ _ **be the bad guy**_ _!"_

He was certain this was a nightmare and he'd have to get out of here. But he couldn't find an exit.

Now they all started singing in harmony: Bonnie, Freddy, Mangle and the Puppet, all at once. It sounded like a choir of haunted voices going through his head, like tortured souls.

 _"In this world we play, we hope that you will stay. And we will throw a most electrifying soirée! Formal attire is required for you to take part! You've got some skin that needs removing before we start!"_

The singing quieted down and he looked at the clock. It was five fifty-nine in the morning. Just a few more seconds and he's free.

 _"Let's try to make it right. Don't wanna start a fight."_

They gathered closely towards him, keeping his back to the wall.

 _"And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary when you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."_

The clock ticked sixty. It's six in the morning now. He heard a sound that seemed similar to that of a machine powering down. He looked back to the animatronics and noticed they all went to still, inactive. He knocked Bonnie over and took this as a chance to go free, running and clocking out so he won't be any legal trouble, because that's the last thing he wants after this. Once that was done, he ran out the employee exit, right next to the entrance and went home. But as he left, he could swear he could hear a child's voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Bonnie's.

"I'm sure you'll survive. Just don't break the rules and play nice. Then I'm sure we'll all get along. We'll be the best of friends. Forever."


	2. Night 2: Noticed

What Mike hadn't noticed when he was there at the pizzeria was that Foxy was indeed present. He was just hiding behind the curtains of his so called 'out-of-order' booth called Pirate's Cove. He watched as the robots carried him around the pizzeria without even so much as a thought towards him. It made him angry he wasn't invited along. Especially since they offered him a part in the band that he was no longer a part of after he was blamed for the bite of 1987, which wasn't even his fault. But even the other animatronics believed the rumor. He was furious. He stepped out of his booth, wandering the pizzeria as he remembered all the fun he had playing with the others. He went into the main party and dining room and looked at the stage.

 _"All I wanted was to be on the stage, but I'm living my dreams from inside of a cage. Don't look away, don't turn your back, don't you dare disengage. Joints are rusty, tank is empty, now I'm running on rage._ "

His robotic eyes went red as he got on the stage and turned around, looking at the empty hall.

 _"All alone on Pirate Cove. It drove me half insane. Even if you'll never hear, I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain."_

He took the microphone at the front of the stage, gripping it so tightly it almost broke.

 _"I just want to be noticed. I only crave your gaze. But when you look away from my display it sends me in a craze. 'Cause I just want you to notice. I just want everyone to know. But now my heart is dark. My bite is worse than my bark. I just want to put on a show."_

In a dark corner of the room stood a yellow figure. One that resembled that of a chicken. She watched her friend sing and honestly would cry if she had the tear ducts for it. She felt horrible for him.

 _"All I wanted was to play in the band even if it was challenging with a hook for a hand. You never listened, never bothered, never looked my way. It's only fair for me to visit you and make you pay."_

With every lyric, the fox got angrier and angrier. How dare his friends all betray and replace him like that? They knew he didn't do it. He knew it was Freddy. But because he was the face of the pizzeria, they thought he could do no wrong.

 _"All alone in Pirate's Cove. It broke my heart in two. You never came to see me so now I'm coming to see you."_

Chica stepped out of the shadow and met Foxy's eyes. They knew it was time to execute a plan and they knew exactly what to do. Chica gave Foxy a reaffirming nod as she walked out of the hall and into the kitchen, which she promptly locked behind her. She turned around and saw blood on the window of the steel door, a figure pressed against it. She figured it was the new guy. She couldn't do anything tonight to get rid of him as it was almost time for the place to open, which meant they'll no longer be in control for another sixteen hours.

Foxy was already headed back to Pirate's Cove as this happened, also remembering that it was almost time. When he got back to Pirate's Cove, he kept the curtain open, facing where the audience would be sitting and finished his song.

 _"But I just want to be noticed. I only crave your gaze. But when you look away from my display it sends me in a craze. And I just want you to notice. I just want everyone to know. But now my heart is dark. My bite is worse than my bark. I just want to put on a show..."_

His eyes shut down as it turned 6, letting out his final lyric.

 _"...for you."_


	3. Night 3: Chica

_Oh my god._

Mike had returned for his next shift. After the last time, he really never wanted to even think about this place again. But he didn't have a choice. His rent was due back by the end of the week and he needed the money. He was only a hundred dollars short and if he couldn't finish this week, he'd be homeless. So he took a seat in the office chair once again, this time being more careful. This time he got permission to put grates on the vents so that they couldn't sneak up on him again. Now they could only come from the hall in front of him. The problem was, the hall was very dark and his flashlight had limited power. Luckily, he didn't have much need for it on this night. When it hit five, he decided to check up on it and noticed a figure that was missing his previous night. Chica. And... he felt attracted to her. But why? He noticed that he was feeling a bit lightheaded, but couldn't help to look at her. He felt his eyes get heavy and everything turned black.

 _"You may think that what I'm feeling is a little strange. But, baby, I believe the world can change. Some day they will see you were meant to be with me. Doesn't matter if they laugh or criticize. They never felt what I feel when I look in your eyes."_

The music started playing in his head as he was now in a dark room, only the center of it being lit up by a spotlight and he was hugging the animatronic. The red glow of her eyes and the bloody knife in her left hand while she held onto him with her right hand, gripping the middle of his arm as they danced.

 _"Doesn't matter if they're glowing red. Doesn't matter if you want me dead. Call me crazy, baby, but it don't matter at all. It don't really matter at all. You may be a robot but I can't help but fall."_

They were dancing on a red carpet in the shape of a love-heart. She stared intently into his eyes, with extreme focus. He felt a sharp pain in his side.

 _"I'm in love with a chicken who wants to murder me. I fell in love with a chicken so deliciously. She's everything I ever wanted or adored. I can't help the fact that she's a cyborg."_

He tried to get free, knowing this wasn't right, but something in his brain was playing a joke on him and it wouldn't let him wake.

 _"I'm in love with a chicken who wants to murder me. She slays all day with her secret recipe."_

The room around them lightened up and he saw he was at a child's birthday party. A kid was crying and his brother, and his brother's friends, were tormenting him, taunting him, making fun of him. He recognized this event and tried to get free of Chica's grasp to help the kid, but her grip was too strong.

 _"She makes me feel like every day is a party. Every day is a party. You're a little yella, but you're hella sex to the ay-ay. Built just right, oh what a sight, give me that cupcake, get a little cray cray."_

The music tortured his brain as he was forced to watch the kid get picked up by all the older teens.

 _"Oh, lordy, here she comes; creepin' down the hall. You can't miss her 'cause she's seven feet tall."_

And she was definitely towering over him now, ready to kill him if he made the wrong move. He heard the brother say he thinks the kid wants to give Freddy a little kiss.

 _"Girl, what do I gotta do to get a little loving from you? Before I kick the bucket, I gotta get a taste of that McNugget. She's made of metal but she warms my heart. Even if she wants to tear me apart. Oh, call me crazy, baby, but I don't think you're a threat. Why do we always want what we can never get? I'm in love with a chicken who wants to murder me. I fell in love with a chicken so deliciously. She's everything I ever wanted or adored. I can't help the fact that she's a cyborg. I'm in love with a chicken who wants to murder me. She slays all day with a secret recipe."_

He heard the kid starting to count down from three and when he shoved the kid in the animatronic Freddy's mouth, he saw the jaw of the machine get stuck until it crushed his head. The teens' laughter died down quickly as blood poured from the suit's mouth.

His mind almost snapped back to normal.

"She's a robot chicken and she wants to kill me."

But something in his head said he was OK with that.

 _"I'm in love with a chicken."_

But he wasn't. It was just another nightmare.

 _"Who wants to murder me."_

That she did. And he felt her stap her knife through his stomach, causing intense pain.

 _"I fell in love with a chicken so deliciously."_

He fell all right. Down to his knees on the floor as he tried to hold in his insides from falling out. The dream began to fade away.

 _"She's everything I ever wanted or adored."_

It went dark, but the feeling didn't go away.

 _"I can't help the fact that she's a cyborg."_

He clutched onto his stomach, feeling blood coming out of his eyes.

 _"I'm in love with a chicken."_

He crumpled over onto his side, feeling like he was dying. And, as it was, he very well could have as his eyes fully closed.

 _"Who wants to murder me."_

And when he opened them again...

 _"She slays all day with her secret recipe."_

He saw something horrible. Something... gold... was looming in front of him, the thing's head a mere few inches away from his own. It was the worst site he could have seen. One of its eye sockets was missing an eye, wires popping out of it. Its mouth was hanging open, as if he couldn't close it at all and he recognized this version of Freddy. It was Golden Freddy. The one that crushed the kid's head. And the pain he felt was real, he noticed, as an endoskeleton was tearing through his torso.


	4. Night 4: Just Gold

_Time for the main attraction. The story must be told. Time for a chain reaction. It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions. Some bots are just gold._

He could feel a horrible pain as the endoskeleton tore through his stomach. Mike tried to pull himself off of it, but the pain just sucked all his energy out of him as his vision pulsed red. He stared above himself as his head fell back and hit something metal. The head of the machinery put a dent into Mike's skull, causing him to go in a daze. He saw the form of the animatronic from his nightmare looming in front of him with his dizzy vision, laughing a very, very dark and a much evil laugh as he approached.

" _I'm not the bad guy. I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth losing sleep. It's not worth analyzing. There was a time not so long ago at all. I was just like you. Can you hear my call?_ "

And in less than a moment, it appeared that this animatronic teleported from just a foot or two away. Mike stared into those eyes and saw just pitch black, aside from two very small white dots in the center of the two pupils.

" _Now I'm popping in over here, over there. I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware. In the beginning I kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy._ "

He tilted his head to the side, it feeling heavy on his shoulders, but the bear took his head in his face and roughly pushed it back up so he was exhaustedly continuing to look in the animatronic's direction.

" _Now I got a new gig. Let me know if ya dig. Not going home so I better go big. Just gotta glance at Cam 2B and you get a little surprise_."

The robot pointed Mike's head in the direction of the security cameras and what he saw was an image of the cursed thing, with two words under his image.

" ** _IT'S ME!_** "

Mike felt blood dripping down his whole body, which made sense. But when he glanced down at himself, he was covered up with some sort of banner for the restaurant, so he couldn't see just how bad the injuries were.

" _You may say that I'm breaking your mind. In my opinion you're much too kind. Time for the main attraction. The story must be told. It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions. Some bots are just gold._ "

The nightguard just kept asking himself why over and over in his head. This was certainly a nightmare, right? This couldn't be real. But the feeling of his own internal liquids dripping down his form and the excruciating agony he was experiencing told him it was indeed real.

" _You did a good job watching those little screens. It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams. But don't get me wrong! You were very brave! When faced with friendly singing animals you never caved!_ "

He threw a flier of one of the advertisements for the joint into his face, showing just how cute and cuddly all the mascots looked. Pure humiliation.

" _I'm finished training, done explaining. No more facts are left remaining. That's the jist of it. You're a perfect fit. I don't wanna hear no more complaining. I'm passing down this perfect opportunity. Eternal scrapyard immunity. Just take it with pride and enjoy the ride. You'll forever be a part of this community!_ "

He didn't even want to be part of this place anymore, though. He was done. He didn't care if he'd be homeless for the rest of his life at this point. He wanted out. But for some reason he couldn't move his arms or legs.

" _You may say that it's all in your mind. But in the end, I think that you will find..._ "

The animatronic pulled the banner off of him and the guard looked at himself. He was stuffed inside of a Freddy Fazbear suit. Blood was oozing from every orifice of the costume. He could see where the metal skeleton was pushing and breaking through his skin and he wanted to throw up.

" _You are the main attraction. Your story must be told. You are a chain reaction that never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions. Some bots are just gold_."

Finally, Golden Freddy shoved his head against the head of the artificial mechanics of the suit and all went to black... forever. Meanwhile, behind Golden Freddy, Foxy was watching with glee. He had managed to pull a few strings: Get Chica to distract and incapacitate the guard and get Golden Freddy to do the rest. Certainly he'd get to join his other friends now in the band now that a free space has just opened up. He walked back to Pirate Cove, happy that it was finally done with.

" _You are the main attraction. Your story must be told. You are a chain reaction that never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold. Some bots are just just distractions. Some bots are just gold._ "


	5. Night 5: The Show Must Go On

_Ooooh la, la, la la la la. Oooh lala la la la la la. Ooooh lala la la la la. Ooooh lala ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!_

The next night, after the death of Mike, the body had been taken away and the blood cleaned, though it was still visibly obvious where the stains had been. It was typical. The people who owned this chain of restaurants would always cover up their controversies, sweeping them under the rug. Sometimes literally. Really, this place really needed to be shut down. Though the animatronic Foxy didn't care. He was pleased, for he knew that after what Golden Freddy had done, his friends would have no choice but to let him join the band once again and that he did. He had informed his robot counterparts what had happened, though he didn't exactly tell the truth. He told them how he was trying to help the guard get into his role, but that he wasn't strong enough to deal with the process. You'd think this would just reaffirm Freddy's and Bonnie's ideas that he killed the child in the Bite of '87, but they actually felt sympathetic and realized they would have done the same in this case. Strange how they didn't mind when they thought he killed the guard, but did mind when they thought he killed a kid. With the aid of Chica, the animatronics Freddy and Bonnie were convinced to let him join and even have Foxy lead in this song tonight. A tribute to the unfortunately lost member, they thought of it. Foxy felt no sorrow as he began to sing to the tune of guitars and drums, a rock beat filling the otherwise soundless stage.

" _There was a full moon in the sky. We met a brand new robot friend. At first, he seemed a little shy. He would not play pretend. He sang just fine and played in time but did not look the part. So we lovingly decided to give a brand new start!_ "

The music slightly kicked up, all four singing the chorus together.

" _No matter what we say or do, it's never up to me or you! Let's smile now and sing a cheer! The show must go on! The show must go on! Never fear! The show! Will! Go! On!_ "

Foxy laughed and, with a voice sounding like that of a child's mixed with the robotic sounds of a fox's screeches, managed to speak to the others. "Hahaha! Oh we're going to have so much fun together! It's going to be a real party!"

Then he went to go on and solo the next verse.

" _We removed his squishy casing to keep his circuits safe and sound and ended up replacing it with scraps that we had found!_ "

A mischievous tone entered into the canine's voice with the next line, almost as if he was singing it sarcastically.

" _But what a shame! A crying shame! Our friend was in a world of pain! We tried to fix him up but it was all in vain!_ "

The microphone was gripped tightly around his claws, the music getting louder as they sung in harmony yet again.

" _No matter what we say or do, it's never up to me or you! We smile now and sing a cheer! The show must go on! The show must go on! Never fear! The show! Will! Go! On!_ "

Chica and Bonnie now sang together alone, Foxy aiding Freddy with the music. Freddy, behind his dead, lifeless eyes, was staring at him as if he knew something was wrong. He had no trust in this new band member's word.

" _We just don't know what went wrong. We tried to get along. But our new robot friend's power faded!_ "

Now Foxy chimed in with Chica and Bonnie.

" _We tried our best to fix our guest! We hated to see him so distressed! We said farewell and had him terminated!_ "

Freddy Fazbear joined in with that last word, an ominous hinting in his voice.

The next twenty-eight seconds was a guitar solo by the blue bunny, playing a hard rock riff, metal fingers moving unbelievably fast among the strings. When the near thirty seconds were up, the Mangle had joined them. Funtime Foxy, which was the other name for Mangle, had stood next to his original counterpart, singing in a rap and chanting esque manner.

" _Every toy eventually breaks. Every battery fades and drains. Even the tiniest little mistakes can leave behind the messiest stains. We know that we'll be all right although he didn't Survive The Night. Through the pain and through the tears, the show goes on for years and years._ "

The Marionnette Puppet was the next to join them as the entirety of the mascots started singing the last of the song, the final chorus, which would echo throughout the whole building, before they would shut down for the next day.

" _No matter what we say or do, it's never up to me or you. We smile now and sing a cheer! The show must go on! The show must go on! Never fear! The show! Will! Go! On!_ "

But as the song finished and all the animatronics powered down, one could still see something odd. A man with his skin stained purple, wearing a purple hoodie, purple jeans, even purple shoes was looking in from the outside. He knew there was no risk of being caught on camera, as the one back where he was had died out long ago. He was looking through the window, an axe in his hand. Ever since he murdered those kids, the man who no one knew the name of had been having nightmares, traumatized by his own actions. The killer wanted to put an end to these things and it was about damn time that he did. He spoke quietly to himself, with no one around to listen.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream. Or... a nightmare. But I'm awake. And I'm doing things, but I'm not... meaning to do them. And even though it's a nightmare, I feel happy inside..."


	6. Night 6: Purple

"Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream. Or... a nightmare. But I'm awake. And I'm doing things, but I'm not... meaning to do them. And even though it's a nightmare, I feel happy inside..."

He held an axe in his hand. The traditional kind. Long wooden stick with some sharp steel on the end, rounded on one side and painted red. Quietly, he stepped through the empty, silent halls of the haunting building. He knew the animatronic's waking patterns. It was always a specific order. First Freddy, then Bonnie. After that, it'd be Chica. There's no chance he could take all of them on at once. Not on his own. So he'd have to lead them away from each other. Taking a deep breath, the purple man went to the main stage, where he knew the animatronics would have been put back into place. Despite always having limited time before shutting down and constantly being found in other places, at the end of the day they'd be put back into place from wherever they had been found. Chica was in the kitchen. Bonnie in the party room. Freddy normally stayed in the same room, but always had an attraction to the room the nightguard would stay in. It's funny, too. When he worked there, Purple Guy had never noticed this odd thing happening until he killed a kid there to ruin the place's reputation. That's when he developed this... lust... for killing. Until the nightmares started, that is. Deciding to take advantage of his knowledge, he went towards the security room, knowing the bear would be after him first. Step. Step. Step. Several seconds before each time his next foot would hit the ground, an echo emanating through the restaurant. He had to get rid of these things or he was going to go very, very mad. A lot more than he is now. He sung to himself under his breath, trying to calm himself.

" _I've done some things in my life that you may think are crazy. A little different from the rest. I get my pleasure from the pain. I've got some ghosts who follow me. You may think I'm c rA zY. But in the night I know I feel all right_."

He heard the animatronic following him. Sighing, he turned around and ran at him, swinging the axe. The steel tore through the metal easily, mechanical parts like gears and wires and chains went flying. Soon the brown bear was nothing but spare parts. But what was strange was that he could swear he saw the figure of a child. Purely white and transparent, as if ethereal. It quickly vanished. Purple guy held his head, shaking it and going to the next place. The party hall. Of course, the obvious was there. Expired cake. Old and deteriorated paper party hats. Enough long tables that could make any other cafeteria look like a half-bathroom in comparison. He saw the bunny animatronic and did what he did with the last one, destroying it until there was nearly nothing left. And another ghostly figure. He shook his head, falling to his knees. He had no idea what he was seeing as the two spirits were now standing next to each other, staring at him with two black holes where eyes should have been.

" _I see spirits all around me as I try to understand what makes me do the things I do to everyone around me._ "

He heard the words in his head. 'No forgiveness. No forgiveness. No forgiveness.'

" _And I bet you never knew I could have regrets for all the things that make you see red. But all I see is purple instead._ "

They disappeared as he got back to his feet. He knew he had more business to attend to and he merely chalked this up to seeing things. Ghosts didn't exist. They can't exist. It's not logical.

'But neither is killing several kids' his subconscious told him.

Punching his forehead a few times, he got back to work, going to the kitchen. The doors were locked. That damn chicken was always very smart. Even before this happened, her artificial intelligence was impressive. He swung down on them hard several times, but they wouldn't budge. He had an idea. He went to the storage closet and found The Mangle waiting inside. It jumped at him, but he destroyed it. And to play it safe, he swung down on the puppet before it could wake up, destroying all its parts. He didn't believe in ghosts, but he knew something strange was going on with that thing. Purple Guy was sure not to break Mangle too far down. Pulling it back towards the kitchen, he stepped a few steps back and ran, animatronic held in front of him, the axe just behind it. The doors broke open and Purple Guy managed to knock over the yellow demon, which is a word he liked to call these things, and destroyed it. Another spirit formed in front of him. This time of a little girl.

'No forgiveness'.

It vanished.

" _I smile in the face of what's to come. We can try but we can't run from the fate we bring upon ourselves. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. But that doesn't mean my waking life is not a nightmare._ "

He gulped, thinking that was it. He did it. He survived destroying the animatronics. Except for one, which came racing towards him. A red and orange fox speeding down in his direction and, despite the cold, lifeless eyes, Purple Guy could tell it was mad. Machines can't be mad. Purple Guy was pinned to the ground, the only thing in between them being the axe. Foxy tried several times to bite at him, but he managed to force his axe up. He kicked it several times, trying to force it off, until he knocked it off balance and cut off its head. Breaking this one to pieces, he sighed in relief as a spirit did not become visible. But he did hear the words again.

'No forgiveness.'

" _I see spirits all around me as I try to understand what makes me do the things I do to everyone around me. And I bet you never knew I could have regrets for all the things that make you see red. But all I see is purple instead._ "

He stood up, absolutely certain this time that his job was done. That was it. No more Freddy's. No more nightmares. Nothing could hurt him anymore. Slowly walking back to where he entered from, he saw the spirits appearing and disappearing around him, as if they were following. He was fine with it at first. He knew it couldn't hurt him. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Could it? No. Not a chance of it being real. He stepped onto the dirty tiles, almost near the exit when all four spirits appeared this time, including Foxy's, all of them in front of him and blocking his way. Tears were streaming down their ghostly faces, disappearing into steam when they hit the floor.

'No forgiveness. No forgiveness. No forgiveness. No forgiveness. No forgiveness. No forgiveness. No forgiveness.'

The words just kept getting repeated in his head.

Purple Guy turned around and ran towards the main entrance. He could just break the lock and get out. But when he neared his destination, they showed themselves once again.

'No forgiveness.'

Again, he turned around and ran. He repeated the process several times until all the exits were tried and blocked. He couldn't get out and he was certain they were getting closer to him. He decided to make a break for a locked vault. He knew the combination to get in there and, luckily, remembered it. He unlocked the door and jumped inside, closing it behind him. Water was leaking through the ceiling and he could hear thunder outside. It must be storming. The only bit of light in here was from a hole in the roof. He stood under it and felt nothing. There was no rain coming down. But it sounded like it was pouring. Purple Guy looked behind himself and saw the ghosts once again. He scanned the room and ran one more time, towards the only other thing in there with them. It was a kind of suit. It was rotten down and had many rips and tears in it. The loose wires were very obvious and, if he had to guess, it was all moldy. He glanced over his shoulder and they were coming towards his direction still. There was no choice. He got in the suit. He was very careful to move slowly, knowing that it was made of springlocks. Any sudden moves would cause it to activate. The ghost children just stared at him. Did they see him get in it? Did they realize he was in there? He had no clue and didn't care, as long as it stopped them from following him, which it seemed to do.

He took several steps forward and stepped under the hole. Rain started pouring down through, triggering the springlock. He felt metal go through his body, impaling his flesh. Blood splashed all over the room and he fell to his knees, then onto his stomach. His vision started to fade, but not before a stroke of lightning hit him, catching fire to some of the dead wires. Flames erupted from the suit as he burned alive, screaming in pain.

 _This is the end of me. They got the best of the me. Now justice has been served. Oh well. Live and learn._

His screams filled the empty hall as the fire spread, the building around him crumbling from the weak infrastructure, crushing his body under several pounds of heavy concrete. His vision started to fade. Before he died, however, he managed to get the last words of his song out.

" _I see spirits all around me as I try to understand what makes me do the things I do to everyone around me._ "

Purple was what he saw. The purple veins in his eyes spilling red oxidized blood and blue unoxidized blood mixing together inside his eyeball, in his pupil.

" _And I bet you never knew I could have regrets for all the things that make you see red. But all I see is purple instead._ "

The pulse left his body as his let out one final breath and died.


	7. Night 7: Balloons

_So many years. So many dark memories. So many fears we've now put to ease. Pain makes you do things you never knew you could do. Is this all real? Or just déjà vu?_

The fire slowly spread around the building, smoke filling the air. It creeped over the destroyed animatronic suits, no light to be seen in their eyes any longer, their heads being the only thing not to have been destroyed by Purple Guy. Metal and wires melted down, the whole building collapsing as a fire department and news team arrived at the scene _._

"So what we can see here now is that the infamous Freddy Fazbear's is now mere rubble. The reason behind the fire is of yet unknown, but it's suspected that the reason due to the pizzeria not being up to code." a news woman spoke into a camera, sirens blaring in the background.

 _But now the party's over. All the guests are gone. It's already past our bedtime. It's already almost dawn._

Children could be seen crying as they watched from across the street. "But, mommy, I loved that place!" a little boy could be heard whining to his mother. A little girl was sobbing, though her complaints were mainly only about not being able to get that exclusive Foxy plushie that she could finally exchange her tickets for. A few parents seemed relieved at the idea that they'd never have to take their children back.

 _Just like balloons we soar on our own. Finally free from the pain of our home. And just like balloons that no one will hold. Free from the truth that no one will know._

Some people were lined up for questioning, though no one was really there that night, so they had no suspects... until they found the purple man's boy inside of Springtrap, or otherwise known as Golden Bonnie. The body certainly wasn't purple anymore, though.

"Police are now suspecting a possible arson. More details on this uncovering later."

 _Just little children. Not at all strange. Until the lights went out and everything changed. Alone and afraid for oh so long. Wondering 'What did we do wrong?'_

The spirits of the children disappeared one by one as the sun began to rise, the night stars fading from the sky, though Bonnie's spirit seemed to linger for a bit longer. Despite the fire team's best efforts to put it out, there was nothing left salvagable from the flames. The Puppet, Golden Freddy, Mangle... All were destroyed in the fire. The bodies of the children were found stored in a hidden backroom, stuffed in empty, and now ruined, suits. The news reporter went on to talk about all information given to the crew by the police being fed to her in her earpiece, about how the killer is suspected to be the one in Springtrap and how the dead kids' parents will finally get some closure as the corpses can now be buried properly.

 _'Cause now the party's over and everyone is red. I feel sick to my stomach. Or am I sick in the head?_

Finally, the building was no longer ablaze, though smoke was still rising from it. Parents were beginning to bring their kids inside and all the crew were beginning to leave the scene, aside from the cops, whom of which put up police tape around where it used to stand so proudly. The building that used to be a joyous place for all kids turned into a nightmare trap, a place for murder and decay. And it just looked sad.

 _Just like balloons we soar on our own. Finally free from the pain of our home. And just like balloons that no one will hold. Free from the truth. That no one will know._

 _All of the pain..._

 _...far in the past..._

 _...Yet echoes of screams..._

 _...forever will last._

 __All that remained of the place were four balloons still tied to the logo, though the strings seemed very weak. One was brown, one yellow, one blue, one red.

 _Just like balloons we soar on our own. Finally free from the pain of our home. And just like balloons that no one will hold. Free from the truth that no one knows.  
_  
And with that, all the balloons broke off, floating out into the sky until they could never be seen by the naked eye again.  
 _  
No one knows..._


End file.
